Scientific studies have determined that bacteria and viral microbes often collect in the bowls of water closets. The swirling of water during the flushing of conventional water closets causes the release of bacterial and viral aerosols into the air around the water closets, contaminating the air within bathrooms. Photographs taken of germy substances collected on gauze pads placed adjacent to the outer peripheries of water closets confirm that significant quantities of microbial and viral aerosols have been ejected from water close bowls and floated around the air of bathrooms for at least two hours after a flush. The microbial and viral aerosols ejected into the air land on various surfaces in the bathroom, including household items such as toothbrushes. It is suspected that ejections of microbial and viral aerosols from water closets have resulted in the spread of diseases and infection. The microbial aerosols range in size from two to ten microns. Research has shown that the concentration of similar sized aerosol particles is significantly reduced when passed through filters of a Merv eleven rating at an eighty percent minimum composite efficiency, based on ASHRAE Standard 52.2.